Sean O'Reilly
|birth_place = Maple Ridge, British Columbia, Canada |height = | residence = Coquitlam, British Columbia |occupation = CEO of Arcana Studio |spouse = Michelle |children = 4 |nationality = Canadian }} Sean O’Reilly is the owner and operator of Arcana Studio, Canada's largest comic book company.Vancouver Sun: Arcana Studio draws on a dream 10 June 2006 Through his abilities as a developer of transmedia properties O'Reilly has led Arcana Studio to winning The Joe Shuster Award for Outstanding Publisher in their first year, as voted by the retailers and readers.Joe Shuster Awards: Arcana Studio results, 39% percent 7 October 2007 As well, Arcana Studio was nominated for a Harvey Award in its first year, a feat unheard of in the quarter century tenure of the award.Harvey Awards: 2005 Harvey Award Nominees 7 October 2007 O’Reilly is also one of the most prolific independent comic book writers in Canada and his creations, Kade and Ezra, have been seen in over 250,000 comics and books and published in eleven countries and seven different languages. O’Reilly resides in Coquitlam, British Columbia, has completed two degrees and his Masters and teaches college level courses both in VancouverGeorgia Straight: Free Comics Boost the Luck of O'Reilly 30 June 2004 and through UCLAUCLA Writing Instructors in addition to being a Mentor and Scriptwriting consultant for TelefilmTelefilm Mentors in 2008 he won the Top 40 Under 40 Award in VancouverSFU http://www.sfu.ca/aq/archives/april_08/alumni_watching/index.html April, 2008 and won a Moonbeam AwardMoonbeam Award as well as the Graphic Novel of the YearGraphic Novel of the Year for The Clockwork Girl. Notable graphic novels include Kade which has gone on to be one of Arcana's top selling books. The first series Original Sun came out in 2005, followed by Sun of Perdition in 2007,http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/p/detail/child-of-the-black-sun August 29th, 2006 Shiva's Sun (2008), Rising Sun (2009), Red Sun (2010) and Prodigal Sun (2011). Kade has now been published in numerous countries including Italy, Germany, France, Spain, Croatia and Poland. An animated series is being developed based on the upcoming graphic novel, Children of the Black Sun. In 2007, O'Reilly wrote The Clockwork Girl with co-creator Kevin Hanna and the steampunk fairytale is now on its way to becoming a feature film. O'Reilly is producing and comic co-creator Kevin Hanna is directing. The film stars Alexa Vega of Spy Kids and Repo! The Genetic Opera as the lead character Tesla, as well as Carrie-Anne Moss, Brad Garrett, and Jeffery Tambor. The film is due to finish in summer 2011 and looks for release end of 2011. In 2008, Sean created and wrote The Gwaii after being inspired by the Queen Charlotte Islands. The book went on to win the gold medal in the Moonbeam AwardsMoonbeam Awards http://www.independentpublisher.com/article.php?page=1315 February, 2010 and is being developed as a short film directed by Sean O'Reilly. In 2010, Sean wrote a six book series called Mighty Mighty Monstershttp://www.capstonepub.com/product/9781434226723 3 April 2011 through Capstone Publishers. The series went on to commercial and critical success and another 10 books are schedule to come out in 2011 and 2012. Sean signed a two book deal with Harper Collins based on The Clockwork Girl and his new series, Pixies.http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/19168.html January 14th, 2011 Pixies is created and written by Sean and is already under development to be Luximation's next feature film after The Clockwork Girl. Comic book credits * Kade - creator/writer/concept art * Ezra - creator/writer/concept art * Clockwork Girl - co-creator/writerComic Book Resources: Clockwork Girl – Arcana's High-Tech "Romeo & Juliet 30 May 2007 * The Gwaii - creator/writer/concept art * Torment - creator/co-writer/editor * Starkweather - editor * Paradox - editor * Criss Cross - editor * The Assassin - editor * El Arsenal - editor * Dragon's Lair - editor * Sundown - editor * Final Destination - editor * Se7en - writer/editor * Kiss Kompendium editor (through Harper Collins) TV credits * HBO's Entourage Season 2 Episode 9 - set design and Angel Quest concept art * NBC's Psych Season 1 Episode 8 - set design and Green Spirit concept art * SpikeTV's Red Lotus (producer, concept development and animation) Video Game credits * Disney Interactive's Turok video game (concept development and comic books) * CAPCOM games' Rockemen (writing and development) Movie credits * A Dangerous Man (Paramount Pictures), producer * Paradox, starring Kevin Sorbo * Circle of Pain (Lion's Gate Films), producing and writing * Beatdown (Lion's Gate Films), producing and writing * Dancing Ninja, Animation * Clockwork Girl, producing Selected Awards * Business in Vancouver's Top 40 Under 40 (2008) * Author and co-creator of The Clockwork Girl, winner of the Moonbeam Award for Top Children's Graphic Novel (2008) * Foreword Magazine's recognition as Top Graphic Novel for The Clockwork Girl (2008) presented at Book Expo America * Author of The Gwaii, winner of the Moonbeam Award for Top Children's Graphic Novel (2009) References Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Arcana Studio Category:People from Coquitlam Category:People from Maple Ridge, British Columbia Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Arcana Studio Staff